Gallagher Girls go to Blackthorne
by Emily-Goode
Summary: It's senior year and the Gallagher girls are going to Blackthorne.  But what happens when the COC shows up?  Is Zach good or bad?  And who's Mark?
1. Chapter 1

Gallagher Girls go to Blackthorne

Chapter 1

**Cammie POV:**

I woke up at 7am to the sound of yelling. "Cammie if you don't get up in one minute than I'm going to-" I cut Bex off by saying "I'M UP!" because you do NOT want Bex Baxter to have to wake you up.

Bex is one of my 3 roommates. She was my first friend at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Bex's real name is Rebecca but if you call her that you should expect to be in the hospital for at least a week.

Liz Sutton, another one of roommates is the complete opposite. She will only use violence when absolutely necessary. She is also the only person I know that can trip on pure air. Liz is the smartest Gallagher Girl I have ever known.

Macey McHenry (yes the senator's daughter) is my third and newest roommate. Macey is on the cover of Teen Vogue and a bunch of other fashion magazines. She insists on us letting her dress us in all the new styles.

Today was the day that we (the senior class) got to go to the Blackthorne Institute for Boys. (Now if you have a level 4 clearance you would know that Blackthorne and Gallagher are schools for spies.) And Macey was insisting that I let her dress me up for Zach. Now let me get something straight, I like Zach and everybody says he likes me too, but I'm not sure. I mean if he really liked me he wouldn't have kissed me a year ago and then not even contacted me! So you can see why I wasn't in a good mood.

"Cammie Macey wants to see you in the bathroom" Liz said. "Fine! Just let me finish putting on my uniform!" I shouted. "Oh no! You are going to wear the jean skirt and the red shirt, with the red flats that I laid out for you!" Macey said in an angry tone. "Ok ok, let's just get this over with before I change my mind" I said not wanting Macey to get more angry considering she had a hot hair straightener in her hand and was not afraid to use it for something much worse than its normal function.

An hour later the entire senior class was waiting outside for the vans to come. There were going to be 6 vans, with 4 kids in each. We were each supposed to have one person drive and the rest were supposed to try and spot tails. My roommates and I were in a group and decided to have Liz drive since she is on the R&D track and not field work. "OK everyone listen up, you have till 7:30 tonight to get to Blackthorne with no tails to have a passing grade." Our hot CovOps teacher Mr. Soloman said. We all hopped in the vans and started to drive away. We stopped at a gas station to stock up on junk food; once we had what we wanted we started our 8 hour drive to Blackthorne.

We were having a great time having lost all 7 of our tails, we were singing along to the radio until we saw the black helicopter with the woman with the emerald green eyes that I hoped I would never have to see again.


	2. Chapter 2

Gallagher Girls go to Blackthorne

Chapter 2

**Zach POV:**

I was sitting in the Blackthorne dining hall just like I do every night with my best friends Grant Newman and Jonas Anderson. Everything was just like normal until Dr. Steve started his speech "…and this year we are proud to have the entire senior class of the Gallagher Academy staying for the year." And in walked the 20 Gallagher girls behind Mr. Soloman. _Wait 20… I thought he said the entire class, where's my Gallagher girl and her roommates. _And right then the wooden doors burst open to a very angry Bex, an annoyed looking Macey and a scared looking Liz. _Now I was really freaking out about Gallagher girl._

"It's nice of you to show up girls but you still fail seeing as Ms. Morgan is not here." Mr. Soloman said. "She was bloody kidnapped!" Bex yelled. The room stayed silent. "Well what are you doing don't just stand there shocked do something!" Bex yelled. _My Gallagher girl was kidnapped, oh no! Oh god! Is she hurt? This is all my fault I should have been there… _I started freaking out; that is until a third thing happened that I never thought would…

**Cammie POV:**

I looked behind us and saw that we were being tailed again, but this time it was real. And they had guns. The drivers started shooting at our wheels and unfortunately we didn't have rubber wheels so they soon caught up to us. We got out of the car ready to fight but they had us surrounded. "If you come now we won't hurt your friends" Mrs. Goode said. "OK" "Cammie, you can't do this, you can't go with her!" Liz yelled, but it was too late as I felt a napotine patch on my neck and I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was gagged and tied to a chair in a helicopter. I looked up and saw that there was only one guy in the helicopter and he was driving. Wow way to guard your prisoner I thought. I looked out the window and saw we were flying over Blackthorne and I knew this was my time to escape. Luckily for me they didn't look for weapons, so I pulled a knife out of my shoe and cut the rope. Next I untied my gag. I slowly got up and looked for a parachute. When I couldn't find one I thought it would be better to jump than to be stuck on here. So I did something that could possibly kill me. I opened the back door and jumped into the black cold night air and fell. I kept falling until I hit something hard, and it shattered. That's when I looked down and saw 100 Blackthorne boys and the Gallagher senior class looking shocked and Bex, Macey, Liz and Mr. Soloman looking relieved. But when I heard a scream I looked up I realized that I didn't come alone.

**Hope you liked it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Gallagher Girls go to Blackthorne

Chapter 3

**Zach POV:**

I heard the loud crash and looked up just in time to see Cammie fall through the glass ceiling. She was covered in blood though. If my mom hurt Cammie I am going to kill her. She always has to ruin my life. First she kills my dad, the only person who really cared about me besides Cammie, and now she is trying to kill her! I looked around and everybody was frozen in shock. I got up and ran to Cammie and pulled her into my arms. She immediately wrapped her arms around me. After a few seconds we heard someone screaming and I looked up just in time to see my mom falling through the hole holding a gun pointed at me and Gallagher girl.

"Zach! Bring her to me NOW!" My mom screamed. Gallagher girl tensed up in my arms when she said that. "I would never ever give you Cammie. I love her more than anything in the world. I will protect her as long as I live"

Cammie looked up at me, as to ask me if I really meant it, so I just nodded. Cam had the biggest smile I had ever seen, and said "I love you too Zach".

My mom just stared at me with her mouth hanging open. "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT!" my mom yelled. "I don't consider you my mother so I can talk to you however I want to" I said back to her.

While all this was happening all the Blackthorne boys, Gallagher girls and staff members were slowly starting to surround my mom. And she was so busy getting mad at me she didn't even notice, and she's supposed to be a spy.

"Well I can see my son will be no help to me, but don't worry I'll be back" and with that all the lights turned off and everybody panicked. I held Cammie tighter and got ready for a fight that never came. 17 seconds later the lights came back on and my mom was gone. Soloman looked at me and his eyes said exactly what I was thinking.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Gallagher Girls go to Blackthorne

Chapter 4

**Zach POV:**

There was no way my mom could have gotten out of the school that fast. And by the look on Mr. Soloman's face he knew it too. I looked at Cammie and she was still looking scared. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mr. Soloman talking to Dr. Steve. Then he looked at me and gave me the sign.

The sign was meant for emergencies only. I slowly started backing away while the teachers slowly started circling around us to give me and Gallagher girl better protection. None of the students noticed this except for Bex, Liz, Macey, Nick, Jonas and Grant. But they were part of the plan too.

We would all slit into pairs. Me and Cammie, Bex and Grant, Macey and Nick and Liz with Jonas. We would all take a different type of transportation and meet up at a safe house in 2 days.

As soon as we were out the door we ran to the jet (yes I have a private jet). We made it there with no trouble at all, but I knew it probably wouldn't be that easy to get away with no tails.

I jumped into the pilot's seat and put it on autopilot. I went outside and saw Cammie sitting on the bed looking out the window hugging her knees, looking worried.

I walked over and realized she had been crying. I quickly pulled her into my arms and just held her while she cried. After a while she started to fall asleep so I pulled her under the covers and held her some more.

I started thinking about all the things that had happened to her. I couldn't believe my own mother would hurt her! And then I started thinking about the safe house and realized that it would be 8 teenagers in one house for a while with no adult supervision.

This is going to be a great vacation.

**Hey everyone here's the next chapter! Hope you liked it! Btw I own nothing! It all belongs to Ally Carter! Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

Gallagher Girls go to Blackthorne

Chapter 5

**Cammie POV:**

I woke up in a very soft warm bed with Zach's arms around me. I looked around and we were still on the plane. I sat up and started to get out of bed when the plane lurched to the left.

I screamed, which woke Zach up. He jumped out of bed and ran to the control room. After a few minutes the plane went back to normal, only to lurch the other way.

Red lights started to flash and the emergency lights came on. Zach ran out and started to grab parachutes. He quickly put his on and threw me mine while he grabbed our bags.

Zach kicked the door open and threw our bags out. I counted to three and was about to jump when the plane lurched again. I was thrown against the side and hit my head.

I could feel the blood running down my forehead and black spots started dancing across my vision. The last thing I remember was seeing Zach's face looking extremely worried and then I blacked out.

**Zach POV:**

When the plane lurched I grabbed on to the door so I wouldn't fall. But Cammie wasn't that lucky. She fell and hit her head very hard on the wall.

Her head was bleeding pretty badly so I knew she wouldn't last very long. I ran over to her and picked her up bridal style. I took one last look around the plane before I jumped.

The wind was extremely cold and very strong. I was holding on to Cammie with my life. I looked down and saw blue everywhere. I kept looking and I could faintly see some trees in the distance.

I pulled the parachute and tried to steer closer to the island while still holding Cammie. I thought I could see our things floating in the water near the edge of the island.

The parachute finally set us down and I wrapped the rope around Cammie and me. I started swimming to shore, but it was still a long way. It would be a miracle if we make it I thought.

It started getting dark. And I was hoping I could just make it to the island so I could wrap up Cammie's head, when I heard the sound of a helicopter overhead.

I looked up and saw a yellow helicopter with the words rescue on it, and that's the last thing I remember before going unconscious.

**Thanks for reading sorry I haven't updated in a while.**


	6. Chapter 6

Gallagher Girls go to Blackthorne

Chapter 6

**Zach POV:**

I woke up in a white room. The room had white walls and a white floor. I thought I was going crazy. I'm dead, I thought but just then a man walked through the door wearing a white lab coat.

"Good to see your awake, your friends have been so worried." He said.

Just then Grant, Jonas and Nick walked through the door.

"Zach!" Grant screamed like a little girl, and ran to hug me.

"We were worried man." Jonas said.

"Yeah, you've been out for two days." Nick said.

Wow that long I thought. "What. Two days. What about Cammie how is she?" I asked.

"Well… she lost a lot of blood but the doctors say she will be fine, but she still hasn't woken up yet." Jonas said slowly.

A nurse walked in and told us that I could leave now.

I got up and realized I was still wearing the clothes from the plane. I saw my pack in the corner and pulled out some new jeans and a blue shirt. When I was done putting them on, I threw my old clothes in the garbage.

Macey ran in the room "Cammie just woke up!"

I ran after her till we got to Cammie's room and I walked in. When I walked through that door her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"How ya feeling Gallagher girl?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and said "well I've been better but good I guess."

Just then Macey walked through the door and said "The nurse said you could go now Cammie, so get in the bathroom and change so we can start our vacation!"

**Hey everyone thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Gallagher Girls go to Blackthorne

Chapter 7

**Cammie POV:**

I couldn't remember where I was. All I could remember was hitting my head and then blacking out.

But I could hear voices. They were kind of just buzzing noises but I could make out some words like wake up or island.

I started hearing things more clearly right before I opened my eyes. I closed them right away because of the blinding light.

I heard someone yell go get Zach and I assumed in was Bex. I slowly started opening my eyes again, and I saw Bex and Liz looking so relived.

"I thought we lost you!" Liz yelled out.

"I know! Cammie you really scared us after you guys didn't answer your phone we started to get worried." Bex said.

But I wasn't really listening because Zach walked in that moment I just felt full of joy.

He walked over to the bed slowly and sat down next to me, and pulled me into his lap. "How ya feeling Gallagher girl?" He asked.

"Well I've been better but good I guess."

I was about to tell him something when Macey walked through the door and told me to get changed so she could start her vacation.

This is gonna be awesome I thought as I went to change. When I came out every one had their bags and we made our way to the limo waiting for us outside.

"To the airport." Macey told the driver.

When we got there Macey paid the driver and we walked to Macey's private jet. We decided it was better not to split up again so we were all going together.

The plane was amazing! It had 4 queen sized beds a flat screen and a mini bar. We decided to watch a movie so Zach and me curled up on a bed and got ready.

Bex picked the Bourne Ultimatum. About halfway through I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I hear is screaming.

**Cliffy! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Gallagher Girls go to Blackthorne

Chapter 8

**Zach POV:**

Bex chose to watch the Bourne Ultimatum, halfway through the movie Cammie fell asleep in my arms, she looks so cute and peaceful when she's sleeping.

I started to fall asleep when I heard the screaming. I sat up to find the cabin lit up by emergency lights.

"What's going on?"

Grant answered "The plane is free falling! We don't know what happened, one second it was fine and the next this!"

I looked at Cam and saw she was still asleep. I didn't want to wake her up so I put on a parachute picked her up and jumped out the door after Grant.

**Cammie** **POV:**

I heard a scream but I was too deep in sleep to wake up. A few seconds later I feel myself being picked up.

When I open my eyes I see Zach about to jump out the airplane door, I quickly hold on to his waist and wait for the drop.

I could see Grant and Bex below us, and hear Macey and Nick arguing above us. Soon we were plunging into the cold sea. I couldn't figure out which way was up. Zach's arms had disappeared from around my waist just as we went under.

I was starting to lose air. I needed to get out and fast. My head hit something soft just as I lost consciousness.

**I know its short but thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Gallagher Girls go to Blackthorne

**Sorry it took me so long to update I was in the hospital. Here's the story.**

Chapter 9

**Zach POV:**

I felt Cammie move in my arms just before jumping out the door. When we were falling all I could think was I will protect Cam no matter what.

I could see the deep blue sea beneath us and knew it was going to be freezing. Just as we hit the water my arms loosened from around Cammie and I lost her.

I swam to the surface coughing and looking for Cam. Nobody else was up yet. I quickly dove back under to look for Cam.

I was about to go back up, when something touched my leg. I quickly grabbed her and swam for the surface for a second time.

When I got there Bex and Grant were looking for me and Nick was holding an unconscious Macey.

Luckily for us there was land nearby. We all swam there and I quickly ran onto the sand and put Cammie down. She immediately started coughing up water.

I helped her sit up. She had a worried expression on her face. I looked over to see Macey waking up too. I carried Cam over to the others and we decided that it would be best just to stay here for the night.

**Another chapter! Hope you liked it! **


End file.
